


Special Names

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Day 2 - Pet name, Drabbletober, F/M, Fluff and Humor, RitsuAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Anzu was a bit jealous at how Ritsu and Mao have nicknames for each other so Ritsu suggested for them to also call each other with special names."Hmmm, how about marshmallow? darling? honey? sugar honey syrup? little lamb? Fluffy sheep?""IT IS NOT FINE.""Don't be so worked up, marshmallow."





	Special Names

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 : Petnames  
> Pair : RitsuAnzu
> 
> I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS PROMPT BUT OH WELL

"Oh?"

The younger Sakuma raised an eyebrow when he saw who's already in the room before anyone else, the only girl in his school and also the current object of his affection.

He still loved his childhood friend of course, but this one was a different. Even if he looked like that, Ritsu Sakuma is a smart, sensible kid. The strategist for Knights victory. He could differentiate kinds of love successfully.

"You come before the unit members even come, Anzu. How dedicated~" He put his bag nonchalantly then strolled towards her who was sitting on the couch. "Ahhhh I'm tireeeeeed."

Flopping his head down on her lap without even asking, it was quick for Ritsu to make himself comfortable.

"Did something tiring happen?" she asked, while brushing off his bangs which fall on his face. Ritsu groaned.

"Not really, but Maa-kun is being really noisy today. Ritsu don't do this, don't do that... so noisy and troublesome Maa-kun," he mocked.   
"I know that Maa-kun is worried about me and I like how Maa-kun always care about me so I won't mess things again... but sometimes they are just too much my head hurts."

Anzu silently listened to his story, trying hard to hide her frown.

Maa-kun, Maa-kun, Maa-kun.

She didn't answer him with anything and just patted his head instead, Ritsu noticed this. He glanced up at her face.

"Hn? What's wrong, Anzu?"

"Ngh... nothing," she quickly lied. "You said you're tired, it's okay to sleep now. I will wake you up later, Ritsu."

Ritsu grunted. He knew she was lying, but why would she lie was what he wondered. He got up to sit in front of her.

"It doesn't look like it's nothing, though," he stated while looking at her. "I'll ask once again... what's wrong? I will listen."

Anzu let out a sigh.

Ritsu Sakuma usually acted selfish and spoiled, too lazy to show that he cared about the world. If he's being so caring like this she couldn't even try to get away, could she?

"I think..." she started in a low voice, "I'm kinda jealous."

Ritsu raised a brow.

"What?"

She didn't continue for awhile so he tried to interpret it himself, when he came to an answer he widened his eyes. _Ahh, so that's why._

"Are you..." his eyes squinted while he was trying to make an obvious guess. "Jealous to Maa-kun?"

Her face reddened, a knowing smirk appeared on his fine features.

"Aww," he teased. "You are jealous to Maa-kun, aren't you~? How adorable. What make you jealous, though?"

Ritsu kept poking her cheek as she tried to hide her blush. She had said for him to stop but people knew Ritsu wasn't the one to easily comply.

Having had enough, she pinched his hand. He shrieked in pain, "Ouch! Hey, that hurts!"

"It's not funny," she pouted.

"That's why you should tell me so I won't have any reason to laugh for not understanding."

Anzu thought for awhile before answering, "... It's probably because of how you call each other."

"You meant how I call him Maa-kun? He rarely calls me Ritchan now, though. Ahh, how nostalgic."

She nodded. "I always admire people who call each other with special nicknames, you know? It shows that they're really close and familiar to each other. You guys are really close."

She stared at him, but in her mind was a place where they called her with a different nickname.

Angie.

"That kind of bond... is what I admire."

Ritsu understood as he listened. Mao and him must look inseparable in her eyes that made her insecure to force her way into the circle.

"Silly."

"Rude!"

He reached his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently and wiping a little bit of tears on the side of her eyes.

"I see. Sooooooo," he tried to get her attention back at him. "Do you want to use pet names?"

Anzu was stunned.

"You're jealous because of how Maa-kun and I call each other specially, right? Then it's just right for us to call each other with special names too."

He started to think for one.

"Hmmm, how about marshmallow? darling? honey? sugar honey syrup? little lamb? Fluffy sheep?" Ritsu mentioned them one by one in his indifferent voice and Anzu cringed. "They sound ridiculous but it's fine I guess, what do you think?"

"IT IS NOT FINE."

"Don't be so worked up, marshmallow."

"Stop."

"Ah yes, I'm getting sleepy. Please sing a lullaby for me my sugar honey syrup pancake."

"I swear to God, Ritsu. Please stop I can't bear to hear more. Lord save me."

Ritsu chuckled at her reaction before wrapping his arms around her, clinging on her. It was true that he became sleepier so he tried his best to stay awake.

"Then, what do you want me to call you?"

"Just Anzu is fine!!"

This time he smiled.

"See? It's fine even if we don't have special nicknames or that I don't have special nickname for you, it doesn't make you any less special. Because you are Anzu, our hardworking producer,"

He kissed her briefly on the lips.

"And my sweet Anzu~"

Anzu bit her lower lip, trying to supress a smile. Maybe it's just the air, but her face felt warm. To make a sudden move like that, how unfair.

"The mood is just right, can I taste your bloo-"

"Don't even try."

Ritsu tsk-ed before rubbing his eyes and flopping himself back to her lap, arms wrapped around her waist in a hug.

"I think I will sleep now... Tell me if Secchan and the others already arrived. Good night, cupcake."

Anzu wanted to scold him once more because of that silly pet name, but seeing that he already fell into the arms of morpheus in seconds she refrained from doing so.

"Geez, I haven't thanked you for making me feel better," she complained.

She gently landed a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep tight, Ritsu."


End file.
